Ruble III
Ruble III is a character in the LEGO Legends of Chima Roleplay. This character will be very important in the near future, do not edit this article Bio Name: Ruble J.F.M.D. Rhodes III Species: Rhino Age: 19 Affiliation: Rhino Tribe, Rhodes Mining and Industry Co. Gender: male Appearance: white rhino, with a massive golden rhino horn, which is studded with rubys. Has 30 think gold chains, gold bracelets (with large amethysts and emerals), platinum rings (with sapphires in them) and 6 golden wrist watches with a quartz backdrops and pointers made out of emeralds. Weapons & Gear: *he has acquired almost every weapon in chima including 3 golden (diamond studded) * Personality: Extremely brash, arrogant, very aggresive, sorta dumb, very very spoiled Likes: everything thats expensive, gold, platinum, rings, loves speedor racing, loves females of all tribes. Backstory: (Longest backstory ever lol) Ruble J.F.M.D Rhodes III is the 8th of 13 children, from his father Ruble J.F.M.D Rhodes II, who is the owner, CEO and general manager of the Rhodes Mining and Industry Co. which is the largest indutrial producer for the Rhino Tribe, and is the largest mining company in chima. The Rhodes Mining company was founded almost 400 years ago by Reagan. M.D. Rhodes, who was one of the greatest managers and miners to have ever graced Chima. His descendants have long passed on his company. The father of Ruble III, Ruble II is an 86 year old dark rhino with a large platinum horn, who is nearing the end of his life and is often very sick. He has married 2 times, however most of the family members as brother or sister instead of step-brother and step-sister. He has 6 brothers and 6 sisters. In descending orders of age are: 'Brassia (F,56), Reagan VI Sr. (M, 50), Calcia (F,45), Rivahnna (F,38), Razor II (M, 33),Rupee (F,29) Rhogan (M,26), (Then Ruble III), Reagan VI Jr / VII(M, 15), Reeda (F, 11)- twins- Reebor (M,11), Racbon (M,8), Ruba (F,6). (Now that his family is out of the way now lets continue ' ) Ruble III was named in honour of his father and he was the first son of Ruble II's 2nd wife. Because he was born to the welathiest family (that isnt royalty) he was extremely spoiled during his youth, he was allowed to get a golden horn and all kinds of ridiculously expensive items. He never really cared if he lost anything, he was rich enough to buy as much chi as he wanted, and if he ever destroyed anything or got into trouble, his father would take care of it always for him. The immense welath and lack of responsibilities and lack of caring for anything along with his outlandish spending has made extremely brash and spoiled. He often got into fights and when he lost he would pay mercenarys to beat up his enemys. He loves to show off his immense wealth infront of girls all around chima, being 8th in line of 13 children with the eldest (Brassia) being an entire 37 years older than him (along with his iresponsible nature) would make him not a likely contestant for the right to own Rhodes Industry however being the first child of Ruble II's 2nd wife and being named in honour of his father, makes him a more likely contestant for the position of chairmen of the company. He will however have to deal with tough competition from his 12 other siblings along with all the old cousins of all the older ancestors of the Rhodes family and the people who are 2nd ic of the company all competing to become the comapny's CEO there is much competition for Ruble III. That was too long and too pointless anyways now some pointless trivia: J.F.M.D stands for: Jewel Finder, Metal Detector, thats why Reagan M.D. became rich because he was able to detect the metals in the ground. The name Reagan for the founder and his descendants come from: President Ronald Reagan who is often regarded as one of the greatest presidents. The Ruble: Is the russian currency and is called that because of the russian word for cut/ mint. Brassia - is a pun on the metal brass Calcia - is a pun on the metal calcium Rivahnna - is based on Rihanna Razor - is named after the tech brand Rupee- Is the indian currency Reeda and Reebors names have no meaning to them Racbon - is the element CaRbon with the C and R swapped Ruba - is based on the dutch island of Aruba.Category:Characters Category:Rhinos Category:Rhodes Category:All Articles